Memory Alpha:Ten Forward
en:Memory Alpha:Ten Forward de:Memory Alpha:Zehn Vorne James Doohan James Doohan, bekend als "Scotty" in Star Trek: The Original Series, is op 20 juli 2005 op 85-jarige leeftijd overleden. Hij leed al enige tijd aan Alzheimer, en door een longontsteking heeft hij ons moeten verlaten. Wij wensen iedereen die hem een warm hart toedragen veel succes. Categoriën Is het handig om voor pagina's die aandacht nodig hebben categoriën te maken zoals op MA/en ? -- Q 15 jul 2005 17:11 (UTC) :Dat is zeker handig. Ik zat al te denken aan een hoofdcategorie: onderhoud, met daarin een aantal subcategorien zoals voor pagina's die aandacht nodig hebben, verwijderingspagina's, speciale artikelen enz, zoals ook op MA/en. --Patricia 15 jul 2005 18:26 (UTC) AACK! Sharedproblemreport/nl and problemreport/nl? Bovenstaand bericht staat op de Engelse en Duitse versies van MA, waar een Nederlands artikel naartoe gelinkt is. Bij ons staat een andere variant van deze boodschap:AACK! Sharedproblemreport and problemreport. Zie: http://www.memory-alpha.org/en/index.php/Dominion en http://www.memory-alpha.org/de/index.php/Das_ungewisse_Dunkel%2C_Teil_I. Iemand enig idee wat we hier aan kunnen doen? --Patricia 19 jul 2005 09:33 (UTC) :Kan het probleem misschien door Morn veroorzaakt worden? In dat geval moet Kobi er maar even naar kijken. Zp niet, dan lijkt het me een vreemd soort vandalisme. -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 19 jul 2005 11:22 (UTC) ::Ik zal het Kobi wel even voorleggen. --Patricia 19 jul 2005 11:33 (UTC) :::It was my first thought as well, because I encountered it first on a page which was just controlled by Morn. (In my version it is AACK! Sharedproblemreport/de and problemreport/de) Angela is informed about this bug, because Florian thought it could be connected to yesterdays miserable performance -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19 jul 2005 12:55 (UTC) :::Just got word from Angela: it is a wikicities-wide problem, here is Angela's reply: Sorry, this was a side-effect of trying to get a new shared message system to work. This is currently affecting Uncyclopedia and all Wikicities. Refreshing your cache will make it disappear. Try pressing something like Ctrol and F5 or Ctrl and R or shift and reload. More info at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Bypass_your_cache Perhaps Jason could refresh the cache of all pages in some way to prevent users needing to refresh their own caches? :::Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19 jul 2005 16:08 (UTC) Help Namespace Something I just noticed is that MA/nl is still using the "Memory Alpha" namespace for the help pages which was introduced in MediaWiki 1.3 -- Wouldn't you rather like to change that? -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 26 jul 2005 12:57 (UTC) :Policiy pages and other Memory Alpha specific content should be in the MA: namespace, other help pages should be under the Help: namespace. Feel free to correct this. -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 27 jul 2005 15:14 (UTC) Nieuwe richtlijn??? Redirects Eelco en ik zitten al enige tijd te stoeien met de vertalingen van bepaalde termen. Vooral met het oog op het zoeken op MA lopen we vaak tegen problemen aan. Een voorbeeld: stel dat je meer wilt weten over Borg queen zoals dit op de Engelse MA staat en in Star Trek genoemd wordt. Wij denken niet dat iedereen er meteen aandenkt dat dit Borg koningin wordt bij ons en daardoor de pagina niet zal vinden. Ons idee is daarom om bij dit soort artikelen een redirect te maken op de Engelse term. Dus op de pagina van Borg queen maken we een redirect naar Borg koningin. Als je dan op de term Borg queen zoekt kom je terecht op Borg koningin. Zo zijn er nog meer termen zoals Romulan Star Empire (Romulan Ster Rijk), Klingon Defense Force (Klingon Defensie Macht), Cardassian Union (Cardassian Unie), enz. Rangen Op de pagina van de bestaande richtlijnen staat hier het volgende over: Rangen: De rang in Engels, functies in het Nederlands. Dus captain als rang blijft captain, maar captain als functie (Command Officer) wordt kapitein. Gebruik bij twijfel Engels. Wanneer een Nederlandse rang volledig afwijkt van de Engelse, mag er een redirect gemaakt worden (bijvoorbeeld Vaandrig wordt redirect naar Ensign). Hoewel wij respect hebben voor dit idee en deze richtlijn zouden wij hier toch een kleine draai aan willen geven. Wij willen standaard de Engelse term gaan gebruiken, omdat er niet altijd een adequate Nederlandse variant is. Niet iedereen heeft evenveel kennis over de verschillende rangen die er in het leger bestaan waardoor er veel verwarring zal zijn. Een commandant staat namelijk niet gelijk aan een commander terwijl dit wel een voor de hand liggende vertaling is. Bij een artikel over een rang willen we de Engelse benaming als titel gebruiken (bijv. lieutenant i.p.v. luitenant.). In dat artikel kunnen we dan eventueel de Nederlandse term er bij zetten: Een '''lieutenant', ook wel luitenant genoemd, bla bla bla''. Een ander voordeel is dat de namen Vaandrig Mayweather en Kapitein Picard gewoon Ensign Mayweather en Captain Picard blijven. Wij denken dat dit beter in het oor klinkt. Als iemand in bovenstaande een aanpassing wil maken of nog andere ideeen heeft horen we dat graag. Groetjes, --Eelco en Patricia 16 aug 2005 09:11 (UTC) :Ik zat al een tijdj met die dubbele standaard voor rangen in mijn maag. De redirects zijn een goed idee, maar je zult wel een iets preciesere omschrijving moeten maken van welke termen nu wel en niet een redirect verdienen (als niet alles). Stel maar iets op onder Memory Alpha:Gebruik redirects of iets dergelijks, en corrigeer het gebruik Engels beleid (mits niemand hier bezwaar tegen heeft...) -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 16 aug 2005 11:06 (UTC) Het gaat steeds beter Ik moet zeggen, MA NL begint steeds beter te draaien. De RC zit elke dag weer aardig vol (ik moet eerlijk zeggen dat ik ze niet meer allemaal controleer, maar we hebben inmiddels genoeg admins). De veranderingen worden nog wel door een handjevol gebruikers gemaakt, maar ik weet zeker dat steeds meer mensen zullen willen meedoen als ze zien hoe snel dingen hier gaan. Misschien moeten we even wat links distribueren in het NL startrek wezen? Als je er een plaats voor weet kun je dat zeker doen. Enfin, mijn gelukswensen aan de mensen die door dik en dun bij ons zijn gebleven en een groot dankjewel aan de mensen die elke dag weer artikelen bijwerken. Ga zo door! -- Redge (''Talk'') 26 aug 2005 18:26 (UTC) :Hartstikke fijn dat je ons een steuntje in de rug geeft! Het is een goed idee van je om een aantal links te distributeren naar het NL Star Trek wezen. Hoe meer mensen weten waar we mee bezig zijn, hoe meer mensen interesse gaan tonen. Ik hoop dat je gelijk hebt dat er nog meer gebruikers bij zullen komen. Er moet nog ontzettend veel gebeuren om de encyclopedie enigzins compleet te krijgen. We zitten inmiddels in de 1700 qua artikel aantal dus dat is al een positief teken. Hiervan moet je er nog wel zo'n 1100 vanaf tellen voor de afleveringen en tijdlijn pagina's maar de encyclopedie groeit langzaam aan. Ik denk dat de hoofdpagina ook aan vervanging toe is. We hebben nu Species 8472 als speciaal artikel staan, hoewel dat artikel die status niet verdient. Ik ga binnenkort een aantal pagina's uitzoeken die hier wel een geschikte kandidaat voor zouden zijn (bijv. Breen, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) en Dominion Oorlog. Je ziet ze dan wel in de nominatie pagina verschijnen, zodat je er je mening over kan geven. Als we meer speciale artikelen hebben kunnen we ook wat meer roteren op de hoofdpagina. Tot slot nog even een dingetje. Denk jij dat het een goed idee is om een aantal administrators van de Engelse MA te vragen om bij ons een oogje in het zeil te houden? Vooral met betrekking tot de aanpassingen (vandalisme, spam) die in onze tijd 's nachts plaatsvinden. Omdat bijna alle administrators bij ons Nederlanders zijn kan MA 's nachts niet goed in de gaten worden gehouden. Ik hoor het wel van je. Groetjes, Eelco en Patricia 26 aug 2005 18:51 (UTC) : Ik dacht dat een aantal admins van MA/en dat al deden, Kobi zowiezo maar die zit in Duitsland. -- Q 27 aug 2005 07:15 (UTC) ::Als je op de pagina Memory Alpha:Administratoren kijkt dan kun je zien dat we weinig Engelstalige admin's hebben die ook daadwerkelijk op onze MA actief zijn, dus vandaar dat we op de Engelse MA de vraag willen stellen of er iemand hier een oogje in het zeil wil houden op de tijden dat we hier niet echt actief zijn. --Eelco 28 aug 2005 10:51 (UTC) ::Dat is geen slecht idee. Aangezien er over de hele wereld engelstalige MA gebruikers zijn kunnen we mensen vragen uit verschillende tijdzones (Amerika, Azie). Niet dat het vandalisme op deze wiki zulke grote vormen aanneemt (voorlopig niet iig). -- Redge (''Talk'') 28 aug 2005 16:51 (UTC)